A Falling Piece of Skye
by Mira-cle Skye
Summary: Fourth in series. Skye has a cold- a magic cold, and Aizen is just stupid enough to kidnapp her and Amaya... again. Only this time destruction comes in the form of Skye's spell causing sneezes due to lack of a tissue. And Skye just fell down...again


**Here we have yet another installment in the adventures of Skye and Amaya. We hope that you are all enjoying them so far!**

Skye dragged herself down the stairs early one morning and warmed up her hands by the fireplace in the common room. She brushed through her hair and then put it up into a high curly pony-tail. She looked paler than usual when Amaya finally came down to join her.

"Hey, you alright?" Her friend asked, concerned, "You look a little paler than usual."

"I feel like crap Amaya." Skye moaned. Amaya put her hand on Skye's forhead, pulling it away a few seconds later.

"101.4" She announced, reading the thermometer build into her hand, "That's a fever. No classes for you."

She threw her hand up. "YES! NO CLASSES! But I still feel like freaking crap..."

"Well, we can always take you down to get some medicine for that." Amaya suggested. There was a rumbling outside the door.

"Oh what now?" Amaya grumbled.

"I hope nothing that's gonna bug me" Skye said.

The dark haired girl slouched into a chair with her arm across her face, "Who is it?" There was no answer. "Who is it?" Skye asked again, only this time more forcefully.

"Guess who?" Came an unwanted familiar voice.

Skye threw her arm down and sat up, Aizen stood in the door. She cursed. "What do you want!" She demanded.

"I suggest you leave, Skye isn't feeling well." Amaya advised.

"It doesn't matter." He said, "You're coming with me."

Skye knew that her sword, Kveykva, was upstairs under bed. She felt dizzy, but she made a break for the stairs. But Aizen's right hand man, Gin, grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. She kicked and thrashed, but couldn't break loose.

"Let her go!" Amaya demanded but was knocked out by Tousen.

"Let's go!" Aizen barked.

Gin carried the thrashing Skye out the door while Tousen carried Amaya, they disappeared and then set them down in an empty room in Las Noches.

Skye awoke who knows how much later to see a fuming Amaya pacing the room with her zanpakuto, denkousekka no bara, over her shoulder.

Skye groaned, "Where did you get your sword?" Skye suddenly began coughing and the cots in the corner began flying around the room and crashing into walls.

"Hm? Oh, I always have Bara with me. I just summoned her up and she formed out of spiritrons, It's somthing Ichigo taught me to do, pretty neat huh?" Amaya asked, showing off the zanpakuto she received after training with the shinigami as a way of saying thanks when Skye and Amaya had convinced Grimmjow and Szayel to switch sides. Skye groaned and laid back down, a cot came flying at Amaya and she simply sliced it in half, continuing her angry pacing.

"Magic cold, huh." Amaya asked after a few minutes and Skye only groaned in response.

"My mother said you can only get it once. Like chicken-pox. But it's so horrible when you have it." Skye informed her friend.

"Sounds like it. But hey, look one he bright side, it'll cause absolute hell for Aizen." Amaya said with an evil grin. Skye attempted to grin but stifled a sneeze the merely cause the door to burst open.

"Sweet!" Amaya said, running over to the door and looking out both sides, "Idiots didn't post any guards." She informed Skye, walking over to help the girl up.

"Eh, careful, i feel nauseous..." Skye said as she was lifted to her feet.

"Just be sure to puke on one of the idiots then." Amaya said cheerily, her blond hair swinging behind her. "Hey, I was wondering, do you think I should add some blue to my hair to spice it up?" She asked randomly.

Skye moaned, "Do whatever. Somebody kill me, i feel so horrible!!!"

"Shhh! Someone will hear you!"

"Someone already did." Said a cold voice from behind.

Skye mumbled curses to herself, turning around the face Ulquiorra.

He looked her over, "You look awful."

"Do i? I must look like you."

"Ooh, burn" Amaya said, grinning. Ulquiorra just looked passively at them.

"Please get back to your room." He said emotionlessly, "That one looks like she'll collapse at any moment."

"Yeah problem is that the door blew up, totally not our fault, and it's letting in a draft." Amaya said.

"If anyone cares, i feel like i'm dying.... a draft will probably kill me..."

"Skye, you have a cold!" Amaya said.

"To your room." Ulquiorra stated.

Skye began to inhale sharply, "Crap.. i'm going to sneeze... i think i'm allergic to monotone men..."

"That explains your constant sneezing during history of magic!" Amaya exclaimed. Skye nodded, then sneezed. "Could we have a nicer room, perchance? Like, one with medicine and stuff?" Amaya asked, looking up at Ulquiorra.

He shook his head, "Go. Before i have to use force."

"Fine. Be that way." Amaya said coldly, turning around and intending to walk off, only she tripped over Skye mid-turn and fell flat on her face.

Skye went down with her, "OH. OW! That really hurt... really hurt..."

She sneezed again and the ceiling above Ulquiorra's head began cracking and falling in pieces. Amaya and Skye stood up and looked over at the Espada, who had been knocked unconscious by a falling piece of sky- I mean ceiling.

"So, do we make a break for it or what?" Amaya asked.

Skye sighed, "I don't know, but i need a tissue..."

"Well, I don't have any. Use his coat thing if you want."

"No thank you..." Skye said, stumbling over her feet as she took the corner.

"So, what's the plan of action?" Amaya asked, steadying her friend.

"Um... i don't know..." There was a shout from the end of the hall and a hiss from a small animal. Skye quickened her pace and found Nnoitora at the end of the hall, flailing frantically and lashing out at a small fuzzy creature that chattered angrily as it avoided his blows.

"Gwin?" Skye asked. The fuzzy ferret-like creature stopped, chattered, and scurried down off the tall espada and up onto Skye's shoulders where the marten settled happily.

"You." Nnoitora growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Hello, spoon man." Skye greeted with a smile before losing her balance and falling over.

"Smooth." Amaya looked down at the fallen girl. Gwin hissed angrily.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Skye complained.

"Look out, look out, the Skye is falling!" Amaya joked.

"Haha. Creative." Skye spat.

Nnoitora mearly glared at the two of them. His fingers moved longingly over the handle of his blade. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Ask your boss, he's the one who keeps kidnapping us." Amaya replied.

"You don't have a tissue on you by any chance, do you?" Skye asked, sitting up.

"Uh... no..."

"Tch, damn."

"Let's go find one." Amaya said, pulling skye to her feet.

"Oh no you don't." Nnoitora threatened.

Amaya sighed and pulled out her wand, casting the curse that causes people to puke up slugs.

"Noooo! Not again!" Nnoitora cried as the slugs stated coming up out of his mouth. Gwin hissed in almost a laugh as the two girls trotted down the hall.

"I love torturing the espada." Amaya said cheerily as they walked along.

"I would if i didn't feel like crap..." Skye sighed.

"Let's just see if we can find some cold medicine, or at least the ingredients for a cold potion."

"K." Skye said with a sniffle.

"Wait." Amaya said, stopping mid stride, causing Skye to fall over again, "Sorry 'bout that, but I think I hear someone."

"I'm really starting to hate this falling over stuff." Skye groaned getting back to her feet. The marten hissed that the figure coming towards them.

Skye gathered her strength and lit a flame in the palm of her hand.

"Well well well, what have we here?" Asked the creepily grinning Gin, Tousen standing at his side.

"Do YOU have a tissue?" Skye asked.

"Stop asking people!" Amaya almost laughed.

"This isn't a funny situation! I could sneeze again! Do you really want this place coming down on our heads?!"

"Hey, we'd be fine, I wouldn't mind." Amaya answered truthfully.

Skye sniffled, "Eh..." She let the flame in her hand die out.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Gin asked, his annoying grin never faltering for a single second.

"Magic colds, a spell with every sneeze." Amaya answered, sounding like a commercial narrator.

"Yes. It's so fun." Skye said emotionless.

"You don't look like you're having fun." Gin said.

"I was being sarcastic, dumb ass."

"It also makes her grumpier than usual."

Skye gave her an evil eye.

"That makes no difference, we must capture them." Tousen said. Gwin hissed in protest.

"What's that thing?" Gin asked.

"He's not a thing!" Skye argued, "How dare you!"

"Like I care."

Skye gave him her coldest glare and before he knew what happened a flame erupted at his feet.

"Ouch! Ouch!" Gin said, hopping from foot to foot and looking like he was doing some strange dance. Skye and Amaya couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Then Skye sneezed.

She sneezed over and over again and everyone went silent. Then the rumbling began. The floor shook like a horrible earthquake.

"What's happening now?" Amaya asked, sounding a bit worried.

"I told you this place would come down if i didn't get a tissue." Skye crossed her arms.

"Skye, just give it up on the whole tissue thing already! Frankly, they might not even have one single tissue in this entire building"

"That's ridiculous!" Skye threw her hands up, "No tissues? That's total BS!"

"I dunno, knowing these guys, it just may be true..."

"What a rip-off!" Skye said, feeling another sneeze coming on.

"Skye?" Amaya asked warily as her friend prepared for the sneeze.

Skye held up her finger, telling her to wait, then sneezed. Gwin jumped. The ground under Tousen began to shake and a huge oak tree sprouted and grew around him, trapping him inside the trunk of the tree.

"Sweet." Amaya said, grinning and looking at the tree. Gin was just staring in shock at the plant.

Skye wiped her nose on her sleeve, "Sorry..." She said in a congested tone.

"Why apologize?" Amaya asked, "That was cool."

"Yeah, but..." Skye pointed at the tree, "That's poison oak..."

"Even more amazing!"

Skye sniffed, "Whatever."

"Now, what do we do about him?" Amaya asked, pointing at Gin, who was still staring at the tree. Skye shrugged, Gwin however, had a different idea. He scurried off of Skye's shoulder and over to Gin where he proceeded to dig his fangs into the silver haired man's Achilles heel. Gin was down for the count and Amaya casted a quick stupify to seal the deal.

"Well, that was easy."

Gwin chattered happily and became a scarf around Skye's neck once again.

"Now let's find a way outta here so I can get my tissue." Skye said and Amaya nodded.

They wandered around for a while, not encountering anyone else before they discovered a lone, dusty fireplace.

"Oh thank god!" Skye sighed happily. She reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a little bag tied with a string. She opened the bag and inside was the floo powder she always had on her.

"Finally, now let's skidaddle." Amaya said, pointing her wand at the fireplace, _"Incendio."_

Skye threw the flew powder in and the green fire erupted. Together, Skye, Amaya, and Gwin entered to fireplace and vanished saying, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

-

Aizen sat in his throne, looking all high and mighty.

"I believe it is time to check up on our prisoners." He announced to no one in particular. He strode down the hallway, his footsteps echoing around him. He came to the unguarded door and motioned it open.

"Hello girls, how are-" He began but stopped when he noticed the room was devoid of life. His anger boiled inside him, he let it out in one loud roar.

"Sounds like Aizen-sama noticed they escaped." Tousen said from inside the tree, awaiting the time when someone would rescue him from his leafy prision.


End file.
